A Never Ending Story
by DaughterofAthena88
Summary: It is full of everything! Romance, hurt, comfort and also hatred!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**This is my first ever succesful story... enjoy!**

**Percy's POV**

I have dated Annabeth for a year now. And this relationship thing is really paying off.

Today is the last day of school. Tomorrow will be summer. Another holiday at Camp Half-Blood. And I was supposed to pick up Annabeth from her boarding school but something surprised me when I got out of the school gate. Annabeth. Beautiful as always, waiting for me at the park beside my school.

"What are you doing here?" I asked her.

"Well... my school finished off early for the holidays so, I thought I came by instead of you." She said with a smile on her face.

I grabbed her hand and decided to have a walk with her in the park. We found a small bench near the water fountain and sat down.

Then she asked, "Do you like me as your girlfriend?"

"Of course. Why would you ask that?"

"Oh, I don't know. Just a feeling."

We sat there a little longer. Joking and laughing to each other. When it's time to go, it started raining. So, we ran in the rain, holding each other's hands. When we finally got to my _car_, we sat at the seat soaked and panting heavily.

Then, I asked her, "You ready to go to camp?"

She nodded.

She has been staying in my condominium since the day she started studying in New York. My parents were glad I have someone to talk to at home.

When we finally reach _our _house, I open the door for Annabeth and we walk together up to the lift to our home. When we entered the living room, my mother and my stepdad are sitting on the couch watching a funny show called _The Nanny._

"Hey, kids. Are you two hungry? I can cook something up?" My mother greeted us.

"We can cook ourselves Ms. Jackson. We're adults now. Right, Percy?" Annabeth said with a nudge.

"Yeah, mum. You don't need to be worried. It's not like we're gonna kill your kitchen, right?" I answered.

"Yeah, I guess. But be careful of what you're cooking." My mum said.

We nodded.

We ran to our rooms and took a bath, packed and wear something suitable. Later then, I went to the kitchen and saw Annabeth already started cooking. She was cooking something that smelt like chinese fried rice. So, I crept behind her back and shocked her out of her shoes.

"PERCY!" she shouted at me.

"Sorry, just playing. Since when you know how to cook?"

"They have cooking classes in school too." She answered me.

After a few minutes, she finished cooking and we ate at the dining table.

When I took my first bite, she asked, "Do you like it?"

"No... and yes. I love it!" I answered.

She smiled.

After we've finished our lunch we said goodbye to my parents and when off to the roof-top of the condominium and waited for _my_ pegasus, Blackjack. I've sent an Irish-message to Chiron to send Blackjack here by 4.00 p.m. and he is late. After several minutes of impatient waiting, he finally appeared in the sky.

"_Yo, boss! Sorry I'm late, sky traffic." _Blackjack said to me.

"Hey! You've grown a lot! What did Chiron give you? Apple frosting? C'mon we are eager to meet Grover, Juniper and Chiron."

I climbed on Blackjack and pulled Annabeth up with me in my arms.

"Hold on tight..." I murmered to Annabeth.

"I will..." she replied.

Then we were off to Camp Half Blood.

**I'm doing this story more and more romantic. Please... review!**

**DaughterofAthena88**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Finally! I've finished another chapter! Enjoy...**

**Percy's POV**

We arrived at camp at about midnight. By then, Annabeth was already asleep in my arms. I woke her up and carried her to her cabin. After I left her sleeping soundly on her bunk, I went to the Big House to tell Chiron that we're here.

As soon as I set foot into the living room, Chiron was already sitting on his 'wheelchair' waiting for me. "Hi, Chiron."

"Hello, Percy. There is someone who want you to meet." Then a girl with blond hair appeared from the kitchen. And I gasped. It was Calypso. Daughter of the Titan Lord. The prettiest girl. I've forgotten about her.

"Hi, Percy. We meet again." Then she jumped on me and kissed me.

I quickly pushed her away. And said, "Um... I hate to break this to you but I have a girlfriend. Her name is Annabeth. I'm sorry."

Her face looked... hurt, hate and... one more thing I can't make out.

"I thought you liked me back at my island..." she said with hatred in her voice.

"No... I never did..."

Then she came towards me and... (which also shocked me) slapped me.

I stared at her full of hatred for another half beat. Then, I stormed off out of the Big House.

I stormed all the way back to ,my cabin.

I changed into my pajamas and jumped on my bunk. Today was my half good, half bad day. I lied on my pillow thinking. Now, nobody will have my heart accept for... Annabeth.

Then, I drifted off. I always have nighmares. ALWAYS!

_I dreamt about Calypso being my... bride! We were at a chapel and I was saying 'I Do' to the minister. Across the room, Annabeth was crying. Whimpering silently to herself. I wanted to run to her and comfort her but my brain was like 'I want to be Calypso's Husband!' and my feet was like frozen to the ground. Then, the last thing I knew was me shouting to Annabeth while nobody can here me..._

I woke up with me shouting and looking into Annabeth's sparkly grey eyes.

"What's wrong?" she asked me witha concerned face.

"oh, um... nothing... just a nightmare..."

"Do you want to tell me about it?"

"No."

"Okay then. Get dressed and we're going for breakfast."

Sometimes, she acts like a mother, and I always act like a little kid.

She started to rise and I caught her hand just in time.

"Remember one thing: No matter what, I will always love you." I told her.

"Me too."

Then, I brought her up for a kiss.

"I'll be waiting for you outside." She said.

"Okay..." I answered.

I went to the bathroom, washed my face and changed into something casual.

After a few minutes, I rushed out of my cabin and wanted to catch up with Annabeth.

Then, suddenly, I caught a glimpse of Calypso staring at me running to Annabeth. Her face was full of hatred.

I ignored that and finally caught up with Annabeth.

We walked to the mess hall and ate our breakfast on our tables. Tyson was with me today. So, Annabeth doesn't need to sneek to my table.

After breakfast, I took Annabeth's hand and took her to the seashore.

We sat down on the seashore and looked at the rising sun.

"Why did you take me out here for?" she asked.

"Oh, I took you out here because... I've decided to tell you my dream but please don't be mad or hurt or anything else that makes me unhappy..." i answered.

"Okay... go on tell me what was your dream."

"You remember the girl I met at St. Helens, last winter?" I asked. She nodded, looking down.

"Well... yesterday when you were asleep and I was going to the Big House and tell Chiron that we'v arrived, she gotten over excited and... _kiss_ed... me." The word _kiss_ is so damn hard to say.

Annabeth was looking down. Her face hurt (ofcourse it's hurt! Who would want another girl kiss your boyfriend?).

I cupped her face in between my hands and said "_No _one is ever having my heart axcept for one girl..."

"Who is it?" she finally said.

"Guess..."

"Me?" I nodded. Then, I kissed her.

When she pushed away, she gave me a wide grin.

We stood up and walked around the beach

After a mile or so, I stopped and asked "You know there is going to be a dance tomorrow, Chiron made it a secret and Nico is asking Thalia out..."

"Yeah?" she said. She was trying not to smile.

"So... I was thinking... do you want to go to the dance with me?" I asked.

She turned and face me. She looked at me straight into my eyes.

Then she smiled and said, "Yes... a thousand time yes in every language..."

I was so happy that day.

The day passed very fast. By evening, after dinner, Annabeth was with me. Walking around fireworks beach. We sat by the beach looking at the setting sun. She laid on my shoulder.

"I love you, Seaweed Brain..." she suddenly said.

"I love you even more, Wise Girl..."

Then, she fell asleep in my arms. I carried her back to her cabin and laid her on her bunk and kissed her forehead before I leave her cabin.

When, I got back to my cabin, Tyson was fast asleep. Snoring like a big baby.

I changed into my pajamas and laid on my bunk myself.

Once I hit the pillow, I drifted off. But before I pass out, I saw a dim light and did not bother to see.

**Love it, or hate it? Review pleeeeeeeeease...**

**DaughterofAthena88**


	3. Chapter 3: Prom, or was it?

**Chapter 3: Prom, or was it?**

**This chapter is more romantic and a little touch of cruellity... Enjoy!**

**Annabeth's POV**

Later tonight is the dance. I was so nervous, happy and I still very hate that damn Calypso girl.

My half-sister helped me choose a perfect dress for the night. You think I'm always wearing a simple blouse and jeans but you're wrong. Every girl has some dresses you know.

So, my half-sister, Selena, helped me with my choosing of dresses. She reminds me of Silena, my sort of friend, who died for saving us.

After hours of choosing, we finally found a beautiful blue, sleeveless and knee-length dress. I didn't even know I have this kind of dress.

Selena helped me with some make-up and my hair. Then, I realized something: she didn't even bother of doing some makeover herself.

So, I asked, "Selena? What are _you_ going to wear?"

"Oh... after I've finished your hair, I'll pick something..." she answered.

"I'll help you. You helped me and now I must help you..."

She nodded. After we've finished dressing me up, I helped Selena with her dress hunting.

We found a quite-similar dress like mine but it is pink. She don't usually wear sleeveless dresses so, I lent her my black sweater.

After a few hours, Percy and Selena's boyfriend, Nick came and pick us up. Percy wore a blue tux which matched me and Nick wore a red tux who also matched Selena's pink dress.

As soon as Percy found me, he carried and swung me in the air like a feather which is no surprise because he is working out lately.

He set me down and kissed my cheek lightly and whispered in my ear, "You look... beautiful..."

I whispered back, "And you look...hmmm... gorgeous.."

Then we walked to the pavilion first giving Selena and Nick a peaceful moment together because they've just started dating.

We walked to the pavilion hand in hand. Suddenly, I caught a sight of a blond hair girl crowded with boys and for once I knew who she is... no other than... Calypso. That devil lady who wants to take my boyfriend.

It seems like Percy too saw her. She caught our eyes looking at her. We quickly turned around and continued walking.

When we reached the pavilion, it was already full of people dancing. For example, Grover and Juniper, Tyson with his new girlfriend, Casandra who is a naiad.

They were all happy and so are the two of us.

So, Percy grabbed my hand and dragged me to center stage and put his hands on my hips and I automatically put my hand on his shoulder.

We started dancing to the song 'First Dance by Justin Bieber'.

The song really made sense. This was my first dance. Percy had asked me to dance with him. And this was a gentle and slow dance.

After several twirls, Percy suddenly let go of my hand and swung me in the air. And finally, before I puke, he let me down.

So, before I pass out, Percy took me to some nearby sits and brought me one of my favourite drinks, cranberry juice.

After I've finished my juice, Percy took me to Fireworks Beach. i finally noticed that today was a special day, so, there must be fireworks going on.

We sat by the seashore. I lied on Percy's shoulder and asked, "Am I perfect for you?"

"Always..." then he press a kiss on my forehead. So, we looked at the fireworks until about 8.30. We decided to get back to the pavilion.

When, we got back we saw that the dance still on so instead of Percy pulling me, I decided to pull him to the dance floor.

This time, during dancing, we saw Calypso and Luke dancing. Luke was supposed to be dead but Hades and the other gods decided to give him another chance to live. So, he reborn. He had promised Hermes that he won't ever betray him.

Although he had reborn and changed, I still hate him of betraying me. It was like a knife poked right through my heart.

We just pass them without noticing. I can feel Luke's eyes fall on me but I just ignored that glance.

So, we continued to dance. Percy was staring at me with concern, until he was impatient he asked, "Is something bothering you? You know you can tell me."

"I was just thinking. Nothing serius..."

At about 10 pm, we went to a campfire sing-a-long. We sat next to Grover and Juniper. We sang all sorts of songs and had roasted marshmallows and mini sausages.

We ate them and sang at the same time.

At about 12, we went back to our cabins. I kissed Percy on the cheek goodbye and parted with him.

I walked back to my cabin with Selena while thinking about Percy. I was just imagining, me and Percy together forever. That must be heaven.

While we reached our cabin, I quickly changed into my owl-pajamas and jumped on my bunk yawning.

"Tired huh?" Selena asked while taking off her earrings. "Yeah... danced too much tonight... gonna sleep like a log..." I answered, yawning.

She changed into her pajamas and jumped on her bunk next to me. "Goodnight, sis..." she said, yawning.

"Night, Sel..." I said. But before I even say her name, she is already fast asleep.

Then, when I was half way asleep, I saw a dim light and sars sparkling in front of my eyes. But, I was too tired to see.

I drifted off.

**Percy's POV**

Today was my happiest day ever.

When, Tyson and I reached our cabin, we quickly changed into our pajamas and jumped onto our bunks.

"Fun with Casandra today?" I asked.

"A lot of fun, actually. She is the perfect girl for me..." then, he drifted off.

I was so happy for the big guy. I smiled to myself and lie on my pillow.

As soon as I hit my pillow, I drifted off. But when I'm halfway asleep, I saw a dim light and heard stars sparkling. (or was it water)

But, I was too tired to see.

**Review... Review! Thx... =D**

**DaughterofAthena88**


End file.
